Dear Viktor
by Backroads
Summary: What was actually in the letter Hermione wrote to Viktor Krum? Probably not what you'd think. THE REPLY IS UP!
1. Dear Viktor

Dear Viktor,

Hello. How are you? I'm doing very well myself, though I must admit my studying schedule could be improved to my benefit as it is becoming almost challenging. But I did expect such a stressful outcome—after all, these are the O.W.L.s that are approaching. I do know they aren't nearly as important as the N.E.W.T.s and doubtfully will be valued as much after graduation. But I like to consider them as preparation for the N.E.W.T.s and of course it is so very important to do well in the O.W.L.s to get into any proper classes. Of course, I'm not worried about any of my courses, for all my professors have assured me that I'm doing remarkably well. I'm especially enjoying Arithmancy. Everyone claims that it is just another branch of fortune telling, which is silly, as it is so much more!

I'm glad to hear of your success in Quidditch, and I really do wish I could come see more of your games. You've made me appreciate the game much more than I did. Its origins and development are quite fascinating, as well as the correlation it has with the nuances of wizarding culture. Rather like the Muggle football, I suppose. Mum and Dad thank-you for the tickets against the. . . Winbourne Wasps, was it? Dad wrote that he enjoyed it, though I believe it was a bit much for Mum. You have no idea how surprised I was that the two of them managed to restrain themselves from running out into the field in a dentistry frenzy—you mentioned that a bludger cost someone a good deal of teeth! But at least they did appreciate the culture of it, for not many Muggles can claim to have witnessed a wizarding world Quidditch game! They are very supportive—even proud—of my abilities. I supposed there is some status in having a witch for a daughter, though they may be just a little disappointed that I won't be entering a dentistry program any time soon. I'm sorry, Viktor! I just went off subject! Anyway, it is quite nice to have someone sit down and actually explain the game to me. The others just whine about balls and hoops and points and clubbing people—they make it all so confusing.

What are your plans for Christmas? I suppose you'll be spending it with your parents (will you give them my greetings? They were so sweet when we met at the Tournament). I think a Christmas in Bulgaria would be fascinating—you'll have to tell me everything about it, I know so little. I'll be going skiing with Mum and Dad, though I really would prefer to try snowboarding. My cousin snowboards and really enjoys it. He said he'd love to teach me sometime if I can ever get away from that, and I quote, "wacky private school of yours." The lies my parents have told the family! But I doubt I'd be any better at snowboarding than I am at skiing. Still, it seems like I never have enough time to spend with my parents. I hardly saw them at all this summer.

How are things going with Bianca? She's a lovely girl and a great match for you. How sweet of you to say she reminds you of me, though I'm sure she's different enough to be better suited as your girlfriend. I still think of you as a very good friend, Viktor. We did have great times together, though I agree that our mutual break-up was for the best. And a good thing, as well, for we are still excellent friends in the actual sense of the phrase. I've always rolled my eyes at ex-couples claiming friendship, for they are lying and they know I know it. It's all a euphemism to hide their pathetic and broken love lives. But the two of us really did manage to rest comfortably at the "just friends" stage, and I'm so glad we can write one another. Someone I've kissed (yes, I have to bring up that awful moment) makes for a good confidant, for I feel I can talk to you freely about matters of the heart.

What am I building up to? You asked in your letter about Ronald Weasley, of all people! Viktor, are you trying to play Cupid? I'm sure you like him, but do you really think he's a good match for me? Even Muggle sociologists insist opposites attract. Every rule in the magical and physical world supports the theory as well! But... I just don't know what to do. Don't make fun of me—I realize that's a rare state of mind for me, ha ha. It's truly frustrating, for there are no rules dictating how to handle this. There are times when I would like nothing more than to strike Ron with a good, old-fashioned bat-bogey hex, he can be such a moron. And other times I just want to kiss him. He is opposition embodied. He's generally immature, but there re these rare moments when this wonderful, responsible, intelligent, and sensitive person shines through. As aforementioned, they are exceptionally rare. But even so I adore him. He's a breath of fresh air. He's incredibly sweet and the most loyal friend anyone could ask for (except you, Viktor). He doesn't see why Professor Dumbledore made him a prefect, but Ron really does have those qualities, believe it or not. He may not show it, but I think he genuinely cares about the younger students. Of course, he does think they deserve their freedom, which can be irritating to the point where I just want to rip off that prefect badge from his robe and stuff it down his throat. But he's good at accepting his responsibilities. He's also not a bad Quidditch keeper, though I just might take you up on your offer and have you come down and work with him. I'm not sure how he'd react to that.

I'm sorry, Viktor, but Ron just surprised me with his idiocy again. Harry Potter just returned from some little excursion with Cho Chang. You remember her, I'm sure. Cedric Diggory's girlfriend. I've never really cared for her, but she is a nice girl. Anyway, she and Harry have been flirting lately, and apparently tonight was their first kiss. Ron is being absolutely ridiculous, chortling like Harry has claimed some victory. (Did you ever do that?) We then had a discussion about Chos's feelings. She was actually crying, the poor thing. I told Harry it's not his fault—she still hasn't recovered from Cedric's death. You know how that feels. I can only imagine your experience, and I wish you would stop blaming yourself for what happened. Anyway, Ron was utterly shocked that Cho can feel the way she does, so I told him that he has the emotional range of a teaspoon. Was that mean of me? It's true! He just likes the fact that Harry kissed Cho. I can't help but wonder how he would react if I just went ahead and kissed him. But if we ever do kiss, I want it to be special, something we both want. I don't even know how he feels about me. Sometimes I get these hints from him that he reciprocates my feelings, but he's just so... RON that I can't be sure.

Don't be mad at me, but I've been using you as a part of an experiment. I want to see how jealous I can make Ron. Yes, he still thinks you and I are a couple. It's sickening of me, but I love watching him squirm when the subject of you comes up. It gives me such hope when he does that.

Viktor, you are my friend and a male. I need advice on what to do. I helped you with Bianca!

Well, it's late. I miss you and hope to hear from you soon. Have a happy Christmas and Quidditch season.

Your Friend,

Hermione


	2. Dear Hermione

_Author's Note: Here it is! After three years, a reply from Viktor! I know that many people suggested I do one, but there was always the worry that it wouldn't stand, or that it would be a pointless reply. Though you may disagree, I'm rather proud of this outcome. Since Viktor is such a mystery character, it was hard to write his personality–yet easy, as I could technically do with it whatever I wanted. I suppose I poke fun of guys' view of relationships in this, but I also tried to give an honest answer. Tell me what you think._

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

My Dearest Hermione,

Dobar den! I hope that my salutations does not sound too formal. I know that too often I am mistaken for being too formal, and only some are given the privilege of seeing a lighter side of me. You understand, it is impossible to be in the world of Quidditch and not have a sense of humor. Though, as you have said before, the dark and brooding lone ranger does work well for my image. I suppose all stars need an image. Well, you and I can laugh over the truth and remember that day with the water balloons and the cat. I am going to write this letter all in English (except for that first line which I have already written). I think I write English much better than I speak it.

Now, Hermione, just to annoy you, I shall address your more serious question last. Formalities should be taken care of first. You asked me about Bianca, and things are going very well. In fact, I am very much in love with her. She sends you her greetings and love. I admit, though, that she can be mean. She has threatened harm to me if I get injured in a game or practice one more time... I actually do not know what she plans on doing to me, but she does scare me. Admittedly, it is a dangerous name, and I am sorry that your parents were frightened, but I am also very glad they enjoyed it. If they ever want any more tickets, I can give them season passes! I shall make the poor silly Muggles sick to death of the wizarding world, haha! Really, if Muggles only knew how to play Quidditch! But since they do not have brooms or any ability to fly except in those scary giant metal bird things (planes, is it?) I guess it won't be happening. Still, I am very impressed by their sport called water polo. Played in water. I think a water version of Quidditch would be a fun sport.

Hermione, do not stress over your tests. You are smarter than most and you will do fine. Stress can kill a test, if you let that stress take over. Study hard, study your best, but make sure you have fun! I remember once that my schoolmates and I, right before the O.W.L.s, dumped a bottle of flying potion in a batch of baklava served to the teachers. It relaxed us much, and I did considerably well on my O.W.L.s. Maybe you don't have to do the same thing, you are too nice a girl for that.

And now, since I am sure you have skipped over the rest of the letter to find this part, I shall give you advice on Ron. Always now that our time together was a happy time for me, one of the happiest in my life. I care for you very much–even though I don't love you like I love Bianca. I hope you do not mind, because it wouldn't be very fair to be concerned when we are no longer together, Hermione. But Bianca and I is what I think Ron and you could be. I am most honest in that regard. In fact, I shall be brutally honest. Ron struck me as a very strange fellow during my time at Hogwarts. I liked him very much, but I could not tell if he hated me or worshiped me. It was rather awkward, but also extremely entertaining. I cannot lie when I say that my friends and I made fun of them. Not that such a thing pleased the Teacher-Who-Gave-New-Meaning-To-Disappear-Without-a-Trace, but he was, how you say, stupid. I am getting off topic, I have ranted about that man enough. I am a male, and therefore very dense. Few men will admit that, but it is a truth. I never noticed, when I was with you, how Ron felt about you, or how you felt about Ron. But now when I think about that, it is obvious.

But I am afraid that not everything can end happily ever after. This is up to you. If you care for Ron, you should tell him. Men are not mind readers. Be blunt and obvious, like I know you can be. The mistake that so many women make is to wait around for a boy to notice them. You may think that Ron wants to make a conquest, but he shall be just as happy if you come forward, making it easy for him. Still, and I continue to be honest, I doubt you will be blunt and obvious, and that is your own choice. By telling Ron how you feel, will you make something wonderful happen, or will you ruin a friendship? Maybe this will happen between you and Ron in its own time. Maybe you need to just come right out and say it.

That is all the advice I can give, and I do not think it is much. I feel I have scraped as much emotions out of me as I can. That isn't normal for me. I feel dirty, that I have shamed the name of manhood. But I did it for you, because you asked, and because I have seen what lies between you and Ron–now that I remembered it.

I hope you have a good time doing those strange Muggle winter sports. I am happy working for the Hall of Fame in a normal sport.

Much care and Dovizhdane!

Your Friend Always,

Viktor


End file.
